


Country Songs

by okaystretch



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystretch/pseuds/okaystretch





	Country Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were plenty of things Bellamy Blake never expected to see when he walked into his younger sister Octavia’s apartment. Clarke Griffin singing along to terrible country songs was at the top of that list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I saw a while ago and a bit of my own spin

There were plenty of things Bellamy Blake never expected to see when he walked into his younger sister Octavia’s apartment. Clarke Griffin singing along to terrible country songs was at the top of that list.

He’d heard the music blaring from outside the door, he could practically hear it down the street, but he assumed it was just Octavia and one of her phases. She went through interests more often then she did boyfriends. Lately though she seemed pretty into this new guy she’d been seeing. Linus or Lincoln, Bellamy couldn’t remember.

All of these thoughts were running through his head while he turned the spare key in the lock. He had intended to stop by for a minute, pick up the book he lent to Octavia, and leave. Right now, however, he was glued to the doorway of the small apartment.

In front of him was Octavia’s roommate Clarke. She was dancing around in an old paint-stained t-shirt and shorts, belting out the awful lyrics. As he watched Bellamy couldn’t decide which was worse, the music or Clarke’s voice. Poor girl couldn’t even reach half of the notes (they were either too high or too low).

Another line about a red truck and Bellamy decided that at least Clarke’s singing was fun to watch.

Her eyes were closed and she must not have heard him over the music, because she didn’t start screaming at him immediately. A small smile grew on his face while he watched her. He didn’t mean to be creepy, but he rarely saw Clarke like this. In fact, he had never seen Clarke like this.

Clarke was studying to become a doctor, interning at a local hospital not, and taking art classes at night. She was always busy, and the few times they did interact she came across a little bitchy. Bellamy would always joke to Octavia about how desperately she needed a Xanax and a few hours sleep. This usually earned him a slap on the arm and a scowl from the younger Blake. It was true, though.

Bellamy called out over the music, and Clarke’s eyes shot open.

“Hey there, Princess.” He half-shouted.

“Bellamy!” Clarke shrieked, and scrambled over towards the radio. She fumbled with the dial, taking a moment to shut off the music. The room fell eerily quiet. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Probably longer than either you or I would’ve liked.” Bellamy shoved his way past her and into the apartment. Clarke was looking at him with an expression that was somewhere between embarrassed and furious. “Is O here?”

“No she isn’t. So why are you?” Clarke huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. A deep red was slowly creeping up her neck, causing Bellamy to smile.

“Just came to pick up a book. I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.” He headed towards Octavia’s bedroom. Unable to help himself, Bellamy called over his shoulder, “And feel free to start back up once I’m gone, Taylor Swift.”

 

_“Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin’ down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner” _

Clarke belted out the ridiculously country lyrics. She wasn’t even a country fan- it was just the first station on the radio. She had been so stressed the last few weeks, that she felt like she deserved a little mindless fun.

Octavia had gone out for the day, leaving Clarke alone in the apartment for several hours. Or at least, she thought she was alone. Stupid Bellamy.

Clarke watched as he went towards her roommate’s bedroom, intent on not letting him know on how flustered he’d made her. Bellamy Blake was an ass, and she knew he would hold this over her head for the rest of their lives. She might as well stay calm in the moment.

As soon as he was gone, however, she buried her burning face in her hands. She must’ve looked like an idiot. God, she must’ve _sounded_ like an idiot. Why was it that Clarke always made a fool out of herself in front of cute guys? Even if those guys included Bellamy Blake, it didn’t make things better.

She dashed across the hall into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She hid in there until she heard the front door to her apartment close. Then she peaked out her head and checked the apartment twice to make sure Bellamy had really left. She wanted to make sure he hadn’t stuck around to make fun of her some more.

When she was satisfied that she was truly alone, Clarke approached the radio. Slowly, she turned the dial up, though not as high as it previously was. Clarke joined in with the same intensity as before, feeling like a carefree teenager. Bellamy may have interrupted her momentarily, but she wasn’t about to let him ruin her day.

What she wasn’t aware of was Bellamy standing just outside her door, shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself.


End file.
